Birthday Surprises!
by Hannoka
Summary: the day has finally come again! will what happened last year happen again or will their be someone to make sure it won't! read and find out! YukixKyou
1. Chapter 1

So yea...hey this is my first fanfic so don't be to mean! I hope you like it...it doesn't matter if you don't. if there's things you'd like me to change or anything just review and I'll try and do it ASAP!

Well enjoy!

Disclaimer- of course i don't own Fruits Basket! BUT IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME IF I DID!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birthday Surprise

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shigure's POV

As I look up from my writing. I glanced out the window of my study. I could see dark clouds off in the distance. As I watched the deep grey almost black clouds, a soft breeze blew my long black bangs from my face. I closed my eyes and let the coolness of the breeze refresh my tired body. I sighed heavily when what lay ahead for the day came to my mind.

So the day had finally come again. A day everyone else in different families celebrated and put decorations up for. Stuff that we Sohma's also did but it wasn't fun like it was supposed to be.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around my study. I wonder how Yuki is going take this. I hope it isn't going to be like last year. A shiver ran up my spine as last years "celebration" ran through my mind.

I glanced at the clock. 5Am. Kyou should be up soon. As that thought came into my head it reminded me of how lucky Kyou was sometimes. Sometimes I wish I had been born under the curse of the cat. Being an outcast couldn't be that bad, at least he didn't have to go to this stupid "celebration" every year like the rest of us.

As I pondered this thought in my mind. I slowly stood up. I stretched easing the stress of my mussels. The silence in the house was almost defining. It's hard to think that by say 7 30 this house is going to be full of yelling and curses and non-stop noise, mostly from Kyou.

I smiled at this thought. It's a pity that Yuki and Kyou don't act like they used to. But it was something we all new wouldn't last whenAkito found out.

I shook my head. He's done so many awful things to this family and still we treat him like a god. I shook my head.

And slid the door open quietly and head for the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7: 00 am

Yuki's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP... I covered my head with the pillow. But still the noise from my alarm clock rang through my ears. I quickly turned over and slammed my hand down on the "Sleep" button. Peace at last.

I sighed and turned over. It can't be time to wake up yet. And with that i dozed back off to sleep. It wasn't long though till my peaceful sleep was interrupted again by the annoying beeping. I turned over but this time instead of pushing the sleep button. I wriggled my hand down behind my bedside table and turned off the power switched. HA! I thought to myself let's see you make a noise now.

I smirked. I turned back over again facing my wall and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for about 10 minuets or so trying desperately to get back to sleep but something in the back of my mind was telling me I was forgetting something important.

I sighed heavily and turned back over and slowly pushed my self to a sitting position. I quickly ran my fingers through my messy hair.

Before getting up and walking to my cupboard. as I reached out for the handle my eyes fell on my calendar stuck to the cupboard door. I ran my eyes over to today's date and froze my hand dropping back to my side.

It can't be that day already. Can it really be that day? Now it all fitted the reason my alarm clock had gone off so early on a Saturday. It was that day again. I looked at the floor only slightly realizing that I was shaking and that my breathing was becoming shallow. I quickly took control of my breathing to counter an attack.. I clenched my hand to try and stop the un-controllable shaking that had come over them. I quickly shook my head and pulled open the doors.

As I got my cloths out I went to my door and slid it open and check the hallway. No one! At this I quickly close the door behind me and walked briskly to the bathroom. This was going to be a long day.

As i walked across the abandoned hallway I could hear Honda san down stairs preparing breakfast. I smiled she really was to kind. When I got to the bathroom door I stretched out my hand to the doorknob.

Locked! I'm always the last one to get up who could be in there. I banged on the door.

"WHAT?" came a familiar voice. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M IN SHOWER." My eyes narrowed this wasn't a good day already.

"WELL, HURRY THE HELL UP, STUPID CAT!" the anger I felt coming out in my voice.

"WHY THE HELL SOULD I YA DAMN RAT!" He replied in his usual angry voice.

I sighed bring the mask i always use back.

"BECAUSE" I stated calmly. "I HAVE SOME WHERE TO BE!" When I got no answer I stretched out my hand to bang again on the door.

But before I could the door flung open to reveal a wet Kyou with a towel around his waste. I gasped. He glared at me a stormed past straight to his room.

I shook my head to get the picture I had just seen out of my head.

As I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me my thoughts got the better of me.

I couldn't get the picture of Kyou out of my head. I was brought out of my thoughts as a sharp pain ran though my left shin. "Shit, shit, shit" I said under my breath as I hopped around on one foot. _This really isn't a good day._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well the bathroom is definitely were the action is. So yea hope you liked it. Review please!

R&R please

Hannoka


	2. Chapter 2

Hey back again!...

I'm so bored so I may as well do another chapter! YAY!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou's POV

_That stupid rat interrupted my shower. Just because I slept in! just because of the stupid rain! Stupid rat!_ Pulling on my usual cargo pants and a random top I re-opened my door and headed down stairs while drying my hair with the towel Toru's cooking smelt wonderful as always.

heading into the dinning room I sat at my usual spot at the table. It was strangely deserted.

_Where the hell is that damn mutt?...he's always here reading his stupid paper!_

At that moment, speak of the devil, in came shigure looking strangely serious. I watched him as he came through the door and take his usual seat but still with that serious look on his face.

"Hey, what's up?"

Shigure looked at me as though just realising I was there.

"Oh, don't worry about it Kyo" he said picking up the paper next to him and covering his face with it.

"Fine"

Suddenly the phone rang. By the second ring shigure was by the phone reaching for the handle.

_What is with that damn mutt?_

Shigure started to talk the person on the other line, his face changing from that serious look straight to a surprised look. He hung up the phone and walked back into the dining room, but instead of picking back up his paper he looked me straight in the eyes.

"What?"

"Ummmmm, that was Hatori on the phone, Kyou," his voice taking on that serious one.

"So?"

_Hatori rings all the time! What's with this one phone call._

"Kyou, do you know what day it is?" as he said that his eyes flickered to the floor and back to me.

_Ummm...what day it is? What sort of Question is that? It's Saturday!_

"Uhhhh...isn't it Saturday?"

Shigure looked at me and I just saw a flicker of a smile touch his lips.

"Kyou..."

"Would you stop saying my name at the beginning of each sentence its giving me the creeps, like someone's died or something."

"Ok then" shigure said.

_It's like he's having trouble finding just courage to say what he wants to say! What is up with this?_

"It's Akito's Birthday"

_It can't be that day already!_

_I can't believe I'm scared of that guy!_

I quickly tried to cover it up. "So? What's that got to do with me?"

"He wants you to come this year"

That hit me like a tone of bricks which had fallen from a 50 story building.

"What, he never wants me there; I'm always the outcast at stuff like this"

"Well, Kyou, not this year"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yea...another chapter! YAY!...

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!  
gets down on hands and knees PLEASE!

Any who...another chapter...

Yuki's POV

As I was coming down the stairs with a towel draped over my right shoulder drying my hair I could hear Kyou's voice coming from the dinning room.

"What, he never wants me there; I'm always the outcast at stuff like this"

I heard Kyou stutter in astonishment.

"Well, Kyou, not this year" I heard Shigure reply in a serious voice.

_Could they be talking about Akito's Birthday? Has Kyou been invited this year?_

_That's so strange! WHAT THE HELL HAS AKITO GOT PLANNED?_

With that thought circling through my head I also entered the dinning room. Both Shigure and Kyou look up at me as I entered.

Kyou's POV

As soon as Yuki entered i could see that he was paler than usual.

_Probably due to the fact that he's scared shitless of Akito! Who isn't?_

I watched him as he slowly walked to his usual seat and sat down.

The room was silent until it was broken by the ever smiling Tohru entering the room with her arms full of plates of food.

"Here, Miss Honda, let me help you" I heard Yuki say from across the table.

"Oh no, I'm fine Yuki please just sit" she replied almost dropping one of the plates.

"Oh but, Miss Honda, I insist"

Tohru nodded and they both left for the kitchen, moments later returning with both of them with two plates.

_Tohru really does treat us to well! _

_Tohru's POV_

As we all sat down to eat breakfast as we do every morning i could sense that something was on the mind of the three Souma's sitting around me.

_What if its something I've down to upset them! But I don't think I have done anything, what if I have and not realised._

"I'm sorry, if I've done anything to upset you"

As I said that I could feel all three Souma's eyes dart up to me.

"What are you talking about, Miss Honda"

I heard Yuki's kind voice.

"Well, you all seem to be very quiet and i just sensed something wrong, so what ever I've done I have ever so sorry!"

"You haven't done anything, Tohru, so don't worry" I heard Shigure voice, but it was sounding strangely serious for the usual Shigure.

I looked up.

"I haven't"

"No, no, not at all... its just today is a very rough day for all the Souma's" he kindly replied to me.

"Why so, Shigure?"

"Well, you see today is Akito Birthday."

_WHAT! Akito's birthday and I haven't got him anything! Oh all the Souma's will think i'm such a terrible person! OH NO!_

As if by reading my mind Shigure broke in.

"Don't worry, Tohru, you didn't have to buy him anything, he rejects all presents saying that they don't mean anything."

At that moment I heard a car pull into the drive way. Luckily we were just finishing breakfast when it came.

"That will be Hatori" stated Shigure to the Others.

"Miss Honda?" I turned to look at Yuki

"Yes"

"We're going to be away for about two to three days, Will you be okay?" he looked at me with concern filled eyes.

"I'll be fine; I may invite Uo and Hanna to come over to keep me company. Would you mind Shigure?"

"Hmmmm...Oh not at all." He forced a smile at me.

I watched as the three Souma's took their coats and put on their shoes and headed out the door. Each saying their own forms of goodbyes.

_This mustn't be a very happy day for the Souma's by the way they are acting._

_But I suppose they have to do it._

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

BACK AGAIN!

THANKS Classical-Humor for Reviewing!

Well on with the story!

Shigure's POV

As I was gazing out the window my mind was full of thoughts and ideas of what Akito had planned.

_Kyou was never invited to stuff like this! So why start now! Akito hates Kyou!_

"We're here" Hatori's voice broke the silence as we pulled into one of the Main house's drive ways.

We all got out of the car and turned to wait for Hatori to lock the car.

_I don't see why he does! There are 50 foot walls surrounding this place._

Once done we all headed towards the rooms we would be staying in. We would visit Akito's part of the main house tomorrow.

_Poor Yuki!_

I glanced over at the said teen to see him another shade of white since when we had left.

I also glanced at Kyou who was strangely looking at Yuki with...

_Is that worry in his eyes!_

I was shocked...

Kyou's POV

As I was following the others to wherever we were going I glanced at Yuki who had changed another shade of white since we left.

_Why is Yuki so scared! He's Akito's Favorite! Why do i think this will end up with him getting hurt?_

With this thought running through my head I suddenly found that everyone had stopped and I only just realizing bumped into Yuki who was standing in front of me.

"Watch it" he said to me. But strangely it had no venom in his voice.

"Sorry" I muttered to him. But I as sure that he wouldn't have heard me.

I sighed at this as we entered one of the many unlived in houses of the main house. It wasn't very special looking. It was almost exactly the same as the house we lived in but the living room was to the right and the kitchen was to the left instead of the other way around in our house in the woods. We all slipped off our shoes and headed into the living room.

_Wonder where the other Souma's are?_

"Well I'll see you three at dinner with the other Souma's" Hatori said in his usual mono-tone voice.

We all nodded.

After Hatori left Shigure, Yuki and I just sat in the living room in utter silence.

_I can't take this!_

"So what is exactly happening? Aren't we supposed to meet that so called head of the Souma's?"

"Not until tomorrow, Kyou" reply Shigure, his voice still in the unusual serious voice.

"Ok?" I said back, resting my head on my hand. I was about to open my mouth to say that I was going to go to the roof but I was interrupted by Yuki.

"I'm going to my room" he said, and walked out the door only stopping to pick up his bag.

"We have allocated rooms?" I stated dumbly.

Shigure only nodded his head. I was about to ask which was mine but he beat me to it.

"Yours is the second on the left." He said also getting up and heading to the kitchen.

As soon as he left I also got up and grabbed my things and headed upstairs to "my" room in this house.

As I came to the top of the stairs I saw there was two door on either side.

I opened the first on the right t see a medium sized bedroom I took to be Shigure's. The second I soon found out was a cupboard.

As I was walking to the second door on the left which was going to be my room I noticed that Yuki's door wasn't closed the whole way.

I couldn't stop myself my feet were working on their own.

As I looked through the door I saw Yuki sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. With what looked like water falling onto the ground, I soon realized that these were actually tears.

_This must a bad day for Yuki! He wouldn't be crying otherwise._

As I turned t leave I suddenly heard Yuki start to cough and splutter just the same as when he had an asthma attack. And it sounded like a pretty bad one.

I thought I heard a faint "help" come from Yuki's room.

I burst through the door to see slid from his bed unconscious. I ran to him and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Oh shit! YUKI WAKE UP!"

I shock Yuki to try and wake him but it failed.

Yuki's POV

As I sat on my bed with my head in my hands I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face.

_I'm such a child! A STUPID child! Crying over something as stupid as this!_

But for some reason I couldn't stop. I could feel my chest tighten and the coughing start.

I tried desperately to get the oxygen back into my lungs but it wasn't working.

"Help"

My world went black.

Another Chapter YAY!...POOR YUKI!

Oh well... R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

BACK AGAIN!

Kyou's POV

"SHIGURE HELP!" I scream, whilst holding an unconscious Yuki in my arms. I hear hurried footsteps racing up the stairs and moments later the dog of the zodiac came bursting in trough the door.

"Oh no not again" I quietly heard him say.

"HELP ME DAMMIT!...GO CALL HATORI!" I screamed at him. As Shigure raced back down stairs to the phone I only just noticed that I had tears running down my face.

"Please be ok" I whispered to the unconscious yuki. "Please"

Shigure's POV

As I was making my self a sandwich in the kitchen i froze hearing the sound of Kyou screaming my name. I dropped the knife in a flash and raced upstairs. I slammed the door open to see and unconscious yuki lying in Kyou's arms. With a crying Kyou holding him tightly.

"Oh not again" I said quietly said.

"GO CALL HATORI" was all i heard next. I turned and as quickly as I cam up the stairs I flew down them again. Grabbing the phone and hurriedly dialling Hatori's number.

"Yes" I heard the stotic dragon say from the other end of the line.

"Come quickly, ha-san, its Yuki he's had and asthma attack." I said quickly into the phone.

"I'll be right there" I heard him say. And then he was gone, the insistent beeping left to be heard by my own ears.

I ran back up stairs to the same sight I had seen just moments before. I burst through the door and ran and knelt by Kyou and Yuki. I placed my head above Yuki's nose and mouth he was breathing but barely.

At that moment Hatori burst through the door and ran across to the two sitting Souma's who surrounded Yuki.

"Get out" was all he said to Kyou and I.

At this I grabbed Kyou and pulled him towards the door. It was easier said than done. For he was fighting me the whole way.

Once we were out side the door Hatori got up closed the door and locked it.

Kyou fell to the floor on his knees right outside the door. I bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me. All I could see in his eyes was pure worry.

_Am I going mad?_

But before I could ponder on that thought any longer I felt Kyou fall into me and wrap is arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back tightly. I could hear soft sobbing into my shirt.

Hatori's POV

As soon as the door was locked i knelt at Yuki's side once again. I leaned my head over his mouth and nose and listened intently.

"He's breathing at least" I said to myself. "At least it's not as bad as last year"

I picked him up and placed him on his bed. I took an asthma reliever from my bag and placed it to his mouth. I timed it so that the medicine would be admitted the same time as he shallowly breathed in.

I waited 5 minutes and again i leaned over and placed my ear over his nose and mouth.

I gave him another 3 puffs of the reliever before his breathing became as close to normal as it was going to get.

_Poor Yuki! This is always too hard on him! I guess he won't be at dinner tonight same as last year._

And with that I placed the covers over Yuki and stood and walked to the door. I unlocked it, opening it to see a collapsed Kyou in Shigure's arms.

He looked up to me, and I nodded. He quickly got up and placed himself by the side of Yuki's bed. Staring down at the unconscious teen in front of him.

"Let's go down stairs" I said to Shigure who was still seated on the floor. He nodded to me as I helped him up.

Once down stairs we walked to the living room and sat down.

Shigure opened his mouth to ask how Yuki was but I beat him to it.

"Yuki will be fine. It wasn't as bad as last years but it was quiet severe. He won't be at dinner tonight."

Shigure sighed with relief and nodded.

"for some reason I think that Kyou won't be there either'

Shigure looked up at me with a puzzled look and then it clicked. He smiled.

YAY!...


	6. Chapter 6

Well... hey!

I know I haven't updated in ages but I just have had a mental block of what I'm going to write next I have a couple of ideas but if anyone has something they might like to see happen, apart form the Kyou X Yuki, then I'd be happy to hear it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(No-ones POV)

It was still warm as the sun was setting it cast an orange glow across the grounds of the Sohma estate. Everything was still. Everything was silent. Including the huge dinning room of the Sohma estate which was currently house all the cursed Sohma's all except the cat and the rat.

Everyone was silent, there was nothing that could have been said to lighten the dark mood that had fallen in the room, every Sohma to busy with their own thoughts to worry about the silence of the room, but for the younger cursed Sohma's it was getting to much.

"Umm...Haru?" Kisa asked timidly, tugging at the two toned colour haired Sohma. He turned to her, a serious look plaster on his face.

"Yes, Kisa?" he answer, slowly replacing his serious face with a smile, but it was evident the worry that was in his eyes.

"Umm... Why is everyone extra serious, this year, last year we had a bit of a good time being together" she stated looking around to the other Sohma's.

Each either had their head bowed or were staring off into the distance. Barely any of them were eating there meals.

"And where is Yuki?"

"Well, this year you see Akito" at this Kisa shivered causing Hiro to look at her with worry. She just smiled at him reassuring him she was fine.

"Akito has invited Kyou to come this year"

Kisa eyes lit up.

"Really that's wonderful!" she stated happily about to turn around and tell Hiro.

"Hang on, she turned back around, if he's invited then why is everyone so serious?" she asked, turning back around to face Haru.

"Well, we're all just trying to figure out why Akito would want Kyou here. Akito hates him." At this Haru's serious look placed itself back on Haru face.

Before Kisa could reply, Hatori stood, and left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Over with Kyou and Yuki)

Yuki's eyes fluttered open, causing him to look up at a bleach white ceiling, which was still lightly covered form the orange glow of the sunset outside. Yuki could feel the stiffness through out his whole body when he moved his arm to his face. His chest was the tightest out of all his body.

Rubbing is eyes with one of his hands he noticed that there was a weight on his other hand constricting it from moving. Looking down he saw a sight that took his breath away. A sleeping Kyou was lying on his arm but what astounded Yuki the most was the one of Kyou's hands was holding tightly one of Yuki's pale hands.

As Yuki watched Kyou sleeping daring not to move to wake the sleeping teen, his door creaked slightly open. Lifting his head slightly to see, Yuki saw Hatori standing in his door way.

Hatori opened his mouth to speak but Yuki quickly, with his other hand placed a finger over his lips, silently telling him to stay quiet, indicating to Kyou. Hatori just nodded and mouthed

"I'll come back later" and silently left. As the door clicked closed, the sleeping orange haired teen shifted in his sleep, causing his orange bangs to cover over his face.

Yuki using his free hand brushed them silently away from his face, a small smile graced the teen's lips. Yuki was silently wondering why he didn't want to wake his peacefully sleeping cousin.

Sadly Yuki thought this Gesture was just enough to wake Kyou form his peaceful slumber.

Kyou lifted his head and sleepily rubbed his eyes. As soon as his eyes came into focus his gaze fell on the raven haired teen.

"You're awake" he stuttered pulling his hand from Yuki's. Yuki noticed a slight blush across Kyou's cheeks.

"How long did it take for you to figure that one out, Einstein?" Yuki replied a little colder than he would have liked.

"Shut it, ya damn rat" Kyou's anger evident in his voice.

But as Yuki lifted himself into a sitting position, Kyou forgot his anger and knelt to help.

Yuki was surprised by this, his surprise must have been showing on his face due to the fact Kyou pulled away.

"Why are you here?" Yuki stated suddenly catching Kyou off guard.

"Ummm... Hatori asked me to stay and watch over you... and because i was worried about you."

"Huh, what was the last bit, stupid cat?" Yuki said looking up into Kyou's crimson eyes.

"Huh, I didn't say anything else." Kyou stood turning away.

"I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything, ya damn rat?"

Yuki shook his head. Kyou walk over to the door, opened it and left. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs he walked into the room on the left which was the kitchen in their house in the woods but in this house it was the living room.

"Dammit" Kyou stated under his breath. Walking back through the door and over ot the room opposite.

As he reached the fridge, his crimson eyes fell onto a piece of paper stuck to the fridge by a magnet.

_Kyou _

_We left for dinner with the others. Make sure that Yuki stays in bed, Hatori's orders at least till tomorrow. I should be home around 10._

Looking up at the clock, Kyou read 8:30.

_There's some leftover's of our dinner Hatori bought back for you. Make some for Yuki and take it up to him if you don't mind._

_Thanks_

_Shigure_

"Who's that from?" Kyou looked up in surprise. Yuki was standing leaning against the door frame for support.

"You're supposed to be in bed" Kyou replied ignoring his question.

"What are you my mother" Yuki replied with a smirk.

"Who would want to be the mother of the damn rat?" Kyou replied heatedly.

A hurt look came across the rats face but it was covered just as quick by glare.

"Well who would even want know the cat, the monster of the zodiac" Yuki replied coldly.

Kyou turned away from the rat, scrunching the note in his hand.

Yuki suddenly realises what he had just said lowered his head.

"Kyou, I...

"Go back to bed" He said just as coldly.

"But, I..."

"I said GO YUKI!"

Yuki was surprised to hear his name fall from the cats lips. But the seriousness in his cousin words was enough to say that he wanted to be alone. So with out a word the rat of the Zodiac slowly made his way back to his room.

While the rat was disappearing up the stairs the cat walked to the sink and gripped the edge of it so tight that his Knuckles turned white.

A tear silently fell down his cheek into the sink.

"He even thinks I'm a monster, then that's proof I have no chance"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok then... thanks for reading

C ya


End file.
